Saint Seiya: La realidad
by Barbara Checa
Summary: Porque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen


**SAINT SEIYA: LA REALIDAD**

Seiya ha muerto en manos de Hades, atravesado por una espada, pero el terrible dios ha sido vencido por sus amigos y por la diosa Atenea. En la tierra, los caballeros se da cuenta que el sol esta reapareciendo un momento después, esta brillando como antes. Ellos están esperando por el regreso de Seiya, siendo inaceptable su final, sacrificándose por la victoria del AMOR y la JUSTICIA.

Un fundido en negro hace que la imagen poco a poco desaparezca...

- ¡CORTEN!

Los focos se encienden e iluminan el plató. Seiya se pone en pie y todos aplauden con satisfacción. La cámara enfoca a una mujer morena con gafas que sostiene un micrófono fuera del decorado. Ella espera la señal que le indique que la cámara está grabando y carraspea. El cámara da la señal.

- Este es el final de la famosa y premiada serie Saint Seiya- dice la mujer con voz neutra-. Un final sorprendente para una serie televisiva que ha batido todos los records hasta ahora conocidos.

"Utilizando actores desconocidos y de varias nacionalidades diferentes, esta serie contiene violencia, efectos especiales, mitología y un gran sentido de la amistad. Pero, ¿qué se esconde tras las cámaras? Hoy, aprovechando el final de tan exitosa serie, hemos venido a conocer a sus protagonistas."

Sin que la cámara deje de rodar ni un solo instante, la mujer se dirige al lugar donde los actores festejan con champagne el final de la serie, mientras algunas lagrimitas de felicidad se escapan de algunos ojos.

- Empezaremos por entrevistar a Arthur Populus, el director de la serie.

La mujer se dirige a un hombre canoso y atractivo, de unos cincuenta años que levanta una copa finalizando un brindis mientras todos le aplauden.

- Señor Populus, unas preguntas, por favor.- dijo la mujer.- Su obra ha sido todo un éxito que ha recibido muchos premios y menciones de honor. ¿Qué opina usted?

- Bueno...- dijo el hombre, hinchándose de orgullo.- Me siento muy orgulloso. Ha sido una serie exclusivamente dirigida por mi y no como en otras series de televisión, que cada capítulo tiene un director diferente. Hasta ahora yo sólo había dirigido películas y esto era todo un reto para mi. Me alegra ver que ha tenido tan buenos resultados.

- ¿Es cierto que usted colaboró con el guión del señor Kurumada?

- Me temo que toda mi colaboración con el guión fue: date prisa en tenerlo terminado- dijo el hombre sonriendo-. Es una lástima que Masami no esté hoy aquí, pero tenía asuntos que atender en Tokio.

- Han recibido múltiples premios...

- Así es. Hemos sido premiados con estatuas de honor a la mejor actriz principal para Naomi Katagana, al mejor actor secundario para Misaki Kinomi, a los mejores efectos especiales, al mejor vestuario, a la mejor fotografía, mejor banda sonora, mención especial para el actor principal Kojiro Tsumatami, mención especial al guionista, mención especial al director... no lo hemos hecho mal.

- Hay quien dice que se debería rodar una continuación en la cual los caballeros deban enfrentarse a Zeus.

- Eso es algo que se puede discutir- explicó el hombre-. Tendríamos que buscar un modo de resucitar al protagonista y...

- Esa muerte ha causado una gran polémica...

- ¡Y eso que todavía no lo han emitido!- se rió el hombre—Tal vez a muchos no les guste, pero creo que es el final más adecuado para la serie.

- ¿Qué cosas han sido las mejores y las peores del rodaje?

- Las mejores las tomas falsas, sin duda- dijo el hombre-. En el capítulo en el que Kiki levanta a Tatsumi con su poder mental, se nos estropeó la máquina que mantenía al actor en el aire y empezó a moverse por todo el techo sin parar. Al final acabó gritando que era el primer superman calvo y con los calzoncillos por dentro de la historia. Y las peores... uno de los actores, que empezó a creerse imprescindible y vino a tratar de imponer sus ideas y un aumento de sueldo. Eso creó un mal ambiente de trabajo durante varios días.

- Gracias por su tiempo, señor Populus.

- No hay de qué. ¡Y diviértase!

La mujer se aleja del director y se mueve entre la gente.

- No hace falta que vayas pidiendo permiso y dando las gracias por todo, Annette.- dijo el cámara, sin dejar de rodar.- Ya hemos pedido permiso y podemos hacer todas las preguntas que queramos.

- Ya lo sé.- replicó la mujer.- Pero estoy acostumbrada a los reportajes en la calle, no en un plató para un documental. Cuando hagamos el montaje en el estudio, ya lo quitaremos.

A lo lejos, ven a un muchacho abriendo una botella de champagne y haciendo que el líquido salga disparado.

- Vamos.- dijo Annette, agarrando el micrófono con decisión.- Kojiro Tsumatami, el actor que interpreta a Seiya. Disculpe, señor Tsumatami, ¿podría responder a unas preguntas?

El joven dejó de agitar la botella y les miró sonriente.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Qué ha supuesto para usted esta serie?

- Por supuesto, mi salto a la fama. Estoy muy agradecido al director por darme esta oportunidad. Nunca olvidaré esa confianza que me demostró.

- Usted no había actuado nunca como protagonista...

- No, pero después de Saint Seiya voy a protagonizar otra serie, se llama BT´X. Interpretaré a un chico que lucha contra un mundo de máquinas para rescatar a su hermano, del que le separaron siendo niños. Para ello, cuenta con la ayuda de una chica a la que ayudó y de un caballo metálico. ¡Pero ya no puedo contar más!

- ¿Qué relación tienen Seiya y usted?

- Nada. Yo soy mucho menos perseverante como él y, desde luego, me caigo mucho menos (el actor que era mi doble se hizo bastante daño un par de veces). Es una persona valiente y decidida. Yo tuve que dormir con la luz encendida hasta los 12 años. ¡Y no tengo a ninguna chica rondándome! Ni siquiera una hermana perdida... de hecho, ni siquiera tengo una hermana...

- Usted ha sido nominado varias veces como mejor actor...

- Sí, pero nunca me han dado el premio y me parece bien. Todavía soy joven y tengo mucho que aprender. ¡Pero me han dado menciones de honor! Es un gran paso en mi carrera. Eso significa que, si me esfuerzo, algún día llegaré a lo más alto.

- Lo mejor y lo peor del rodaje.

- Lo mejor... no sé, son tantas cosas... tal vez el haber conocido a toda esta gente, que es fantástica, y la oportunidad que esto me ha brindado de volver al mundo de la televisión. Lo peor... ¡las horas extras para tener listos los capítulos a tiempo!

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

- No ha sido nada, gracias a usted.

Kojiro se aleja de la mujer, mientras esta se vuelve hacia la cámara.

- Kojiro Tsunatami es una joven y prometedora estrella de 17 años. De origen japonés, aunque nacionalizado en EEUU, siempre había hecho papeles secundarios en series de segunda categoría, sin mucho éxito por su parte. Harto de recibir siempre fracasos, abandonó el mundo del espectáculo y se dedicó al negocio de la cristalería, junto a su padre. Una anécdota divertida es cómo consiguió el papel de Seiya: cuando cambiaba un cristal en la casa del Director, Arthur Populus, se cayó y tuvieron que llevarle a urgencias por un corte que se produjo que en la pierna. El director consideró que era el actor perfecto para interpretar el papel protagonista y así ha sido.

"Pero en la serie hay otros actores, aquellos que interpretan a los compañeros de Seiya: Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki. Sus nombres reales son Andrei Mirtikov, Xing Choulou, Takeshi Irimoto y Misaki Kinomi. Hablemos con Andrei."

- Pareces toda una presentadora.- se burló el cámara.

- Callate.- gruñó Annette, mientras se acerca a un joven rubio, que coquetea con una de las maquilladoras, que al acercarse las cámaras, se aleja, algo ruborizada. Andrei mira a la mujer y sonríe.

- Hola.- saluda, haciendo al mismo tiempo un gesto de bienvenida a la cámara.

- Hola. Señor Mirtikov, nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

- Por supuesto, todo lo que usted quiera.

- ¿Había pensado dedicarse usted al mundo de la televisión?

- Jamás. Yo estaba convencido de que quería ser bailarín clásico. Todos los hombres de mi familia han sido bailarines y yo iba a seguir la tradición.

- ¿Entonces cómo ha acabado usted haciendo el personaje de Hyoga?

- Yo estaba en una escuela de baile en Moscú cuando vinieron buscando a alguien para hacer ese papel. Por lo visto, querían que sus movimientos fuesen gráciles para poder hacer el ataque de "polvo de diamantes" y creyeron que yo era la persona más adecuada.

- ¿Piensa seguir haciendo películas.?

- No regularmente. Como he dicho, mi verdadero sueño es ser bailarín. No me importa hacer alguna aparición en el cine o la televisión, pero mi verdadera carrera es la del baile y no quiero dejarla.

- Se rumorea que tuvo usted verdaderos problemas para ocultar su acento ruso...

Andrei se echa a reír.

- Es cierto. Yo soy muy malo con los idiomas y al tener que hablar en uno que no es el mio tenía mucho acento. Aunque Hyoga es ruso, se había criado durante un tiempo con niños de otra nacionalidad, de modo que debía hablar sin acento, como si lo hablase desde niño. ¡Eso fue lo peor del rodaje!

- ¿Y lo mejor?

- El haber hecho de actor.- dice, sin dudarlo.- Ha sido una experiencia totalmente nueva y enriquecedora para mi, que me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

- Gracias, señor Mirtikov.

Cuando el hombre se aleja. La mujer de nuevo se dirige a las cámaras.

- Andrei Mirtikov tiene 19 años y esta es su primera aparición en televisión y cine. Muy conocido en el mundo del baile clásico por sus grandes actuaciones sobre los escenarios, cuenta con un nutrido club de fans que lo coleccionan todo sobre él.

La mujer se aleja y busca con la mirada a otro de los actores, a lo lejos, ve, en un rincón, a Misaki Kinomi. Ella se acerca, pero el hombre, al verla, trata de alejarse.

- Señor Kinomi...- le llama la mujer.

Él se detiene y se vuelve, algo ruborizado.

- Quisiéramos hacerle una pequeña entrevista...

- Yo... esto no me gusta mucho, ¿sabe?

- Sólo serán unas preguntas.

- Y tenemos un contrato.- se apresuró a señalar el cámara.

El hombre suspira desalentado y ella acerca su micrófono.

- ¿Se siente identificado con el personaje de Ikki del Phoenix?

- Pues la verdad es que no mucho.- reconoció el actor, retorciendo nervioso una esquina de su camiseta.- Yo soy un hombre tranquilo, bastante pacífico. Sin embargo, la gente cree que por tener esta cicatriz y ser alto y musculoso, debo de ser un tipo agresivo. Y no es así. Lo único en lo que puedo identificarme con el personaje es por el amor que siente hacia su hermano. Yo también quiero mucho a mis hermanos y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

- Ya que hablamos de ellos, ¿cómo se hizo usted esa cicatriz?

- Cuando tenía tres años. Mi hermano mayor me puso la zancadilla y me caí contra la pared.

- Hemos oído que va usted a ser padre de nuevo...

El hombre se ruboriza todavía más.

- Pues sí, así es. Mi mujer está embarazada de cinco meses. Y ya tenemos un niño de año y medio.

- ¿Qué fue para usted lo mejor y lo peor de este rodaje?

- Lo peor de todo, lo incómoda que eran las armaduras. Eran de metal y cuando teníamos que rodar en exteriores desérticos o emular una isla volcánica, eso se convertía en un horno. Además, yo no podía sudar, de modo que me ponían maquillaje a raudales y luego, al llegar a casa y ducharme, era todo una pasta muy desagradable. Pero debo reconocer que ha sido una experiencia entretenida. Tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de Kojiro, el protagonista, y de Naomi Katagana, la chica que hace de Atenea. Sin duda, el reparto y el equipo es lo mejor del rodaje.

- ¿Tiene algun plan para el futuro?

- De momento, estar con mi mujer hasta que nazca el bebe y ayudarla en lo que pueda. Luego, ya veré.

La mujer se despide del hombre, que se apresura a marcharse.

- Misaki Kinomi tiene 28 años y esta casado desde hace tres con la periodista Susan Stewars. Es japonés y residen en la isla de Hokkaido, donde tiene a su mujer y a su hijo James. Había hecho algunas apariciones en películas de serie B, sin llamar especialmente la atención. Al igual que Andrei, también tiene un club de fans, aunque no suele hacer apariciones en público ni conceder entrevistas.

La mujer, sin soltar el micrófono, se adentra por la masa de gente que bebe y se ríe, hasta llegar a un joven de cabellos largos y verdes, aunque estos, al estar ahora húmedos por el champagne que le ha caído encima, empiezan a dar paso a unos de color rubio ceniza.

- Señor Irimoto...- empieza la mujer.

Este la mira sonriente y al ver la cámara deja de sonreír y mira a su alrededor.

- Empieza la batalla.- suspira el cámara.

- ¿Dónde esta mi representante?.- pregunta, en voz alta y con tono molesto.- Quiero saber dónde está mi representante. ¿Han hablado con él? No voy a conceder ninguna entrevista sin que antes hablen con mi representante.

- Señor Irimoto, ya hemos hablado con su representante.- explica Annette, sacando unos documentos.- Aquí dice que podemos hacerle una entrevista y preguntarle todo lo que queramos.

Takeshi coge las hojas con gesto molesto y las mira con enojo.

- No pienso salir con estos pelos y sin maquillar como es debido.- dijo, dándole el papel a la mujer.- Además, quiero que se haga en mi camerino, lejos de esta algarabía.

- Retocaremos su imagen con ordenador después, señor Irimoto, viene estipulado en el contrato. Y queremos que sea aquí para que se vea su buena relación con el equipo de rodaje.

Takeshi vuelve a leer el documento y luego gruñe, algo molesto.

- Voy a tener que cambiar de representante...- gruñó.- En fin, pregunte.

- ¿Qué opina de Shun de Andrómeda?

- Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Ambos somos muy inocentes y confiados y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, además de poseer una gran fuerza y un gran talento que no todos saben ver.

- Hemos oído que tuvo algunos encuentros poco agradables con el director y el guionista.

- Sí.- afirmó Takeshi.- Pero no fueron tan violentos como contaron los medios de comunicación. No es cierto que estuviesen a punto de echarme ni nada de eso. Discutimos porque dije que Shun debería tener un gran número de admiradoras en la serie y alguna escena de amor, no sólo las cuatro chillonas que salieron en los primeros capítulos y la chica del látigo. Si Hyoga y Seiya tenían varias, ¿por qué Shun, siendo más atractivo, no podía tener más?. Y eso sin contar con que merecía un mayor protagonismo en la historia.

- Eso habría aumentado considerablemente su contrato...

- Eso es irrelevante para mi, yo sólo quería mejorar la serie.

- Hemos oído que acaba usted de romper su relación con la actriz Arimi Tsukishima, la chica que encarna a Amy Mizuno en la conocida serie Sailor Moon. Las malas lenguas dicen que es porque ella ganaba más dinero y por una tercera persona por parte de usted.

- Eso es totalmente falso. Arimi y yo rompimos la relación de mutuo acuerdo porque las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros y nuestros proyectos profesionales no nos permitían estar juntos todo el tiempo que nos gustaría.

- ¿Qué proyectos tiene para el futuro, ahora que ha terminado la serie?

- Tengo varias ofertas de trabajo en importantes proyectos cinematográficos, pero tengo que estudiarlas para poder escoger de forma adecuada. Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi representante.

La mujer ve marcharse a Takeshi con algo de enojo y se vuelve hacia las cámaras.

- Takeshi Irimoto es un japonés de 24 años cuyo aspecto juvenil le brindó la oportunidad de representar a Shun de Andrómeda como primera aparición en la pequeña pantalla. Rodeado de escándalos y acusado en un par de ocasiones de posesión de drogas, Takeshi Irimoto se encuentra entre los diez solteros más deseados del mundo.

- Carne para Hollywood.- bromeó el cámara.- Menudo cretino.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando Annette se gira para ir en busca de más actores, choca contra una chica, haciendo que su copa se derrame.

- Lo lamento...- dijo la periodista y luego mira a la mujer.- ¿Es usted Naomi Katagana?

La chica, que en ese momento se está quitando una peluca morada y deja al aire un pelo corto y ligeramente ondulado, de color negro, la mira sonriente.

- Ajá. Y no se disculpe: es mi copa la que se ha caído sobre su ropa.

- Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

- ¡Claro! Dispara. Mientras no te tenga que pagar la tintorería...

- ¿Qué es lo que más le ha gustado de este rodaje?

- Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Has visto que cantidad de chicos guapos hay? ¡Y todos a mi servicio! ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Soy como una diosa para ellos.

La periodista sonríe cuando la chica agarra por la barbilla al actor que interpreta a Kamus de Acuario y la muestra ante la cámara, mientras el hombre sonríe divertido.

- Mira qué bien se conservan los muertos.- dice Naomi, acercando la cara del actor.- Y todos para mi. ¿Acaso crees que Atenea los tiene sólo como guarida personal? ¡De eso nada! Pero era una serie para todos los públicos y, claro, no estaban permitidas las escenas eróticas.

Por fin suelta al actor, tras darle unas palmaditas en la mejilla y mira a la periodista, sonriendo.

- ¿Y lo peor?

La chica medita durante unos segundos.

- La verdad es que me lo he pasado de miedo... ah, ya sé. Cuando tuvimos que rodar que se hundía el reino de Poseidón. Me da pánico estar bajo el agua, porque cuando era pequeña casi me ahogo en la piscina de mis abuelos. Por eso me daba mucho miedo que me cayese toda esa cantidad de agua encima, me daba miedo que me acabase ahogando.

- Pero mucho estaba hecho con ordenador...

- Si, pero otro mucho no.- explica la mujer.- Las primeras tomas fueron con agua de verdad: era más rápido y fácil que hacerlo a ordenador. Pero yo pasaba tanto miedo que me acababa agarrando al primer actor que estaba al lado y eso estropeaba la escena, or eso al final lo pusieron con ordenador.

- ¿Qué opina del personaje de Saori Kido?

- ¿La verdad? Pues ahora que por fin ha terminado mi contrato, diré que me parece tonta de remate. Es el típico personaje femenino inventado por hombres que no sabe que lo que tiene dentro de su cabeza sirve para pensar. Y encima viste fatal. ¡No me han dejado aparecer con falda corta ni una sola vez!

- Si tanto le desagrada el personaje, ¿por qué lo ha aceptado?

- De algo tenía que comer. Antes estaba en una compañía de teatro, pero no me comía un colín con eso. Mi representante (una chica muy maja, que ha hecho unas apariciones estelares en la serie como madre de Hyoga) me buscó algo que tuviese un buen salario. Y la necesidad era tan grande que... en fin... pero al menos ha ido bien y ya tengo nuevos planes de futuro, en los cuales incluso me puedo permitir alquilar un apartamento sin cucarachas.

- Hemos oído que ha comenzado usted una relación amorosa con Ivan Talenkov, el actor que dio vida a Sigried.

- Sí, ¿verdad que está bueno? Soy buena buscando novio. Bromas aparte, es un chico muy dulce y cariñoso, muy tímido. ¿Sabíais que es hermano de la chica que hizo el papel de Hilda? Ella utilizó un apellido falso para poder aspirar los dos a conseguir el papel, para que no sonase raro que los personajes que representaban estuviesen enamorados. Como no hay escenas de besos ni nada, no hubo problemas. Sólo tiene un fallo ese chico: que para besarle me tengo que buscar una escalera porque no llego.

- Gracias por su tiempo.

- De nada, esto paga la tintorería.

La muchacha se va, dando saltos de alegría y cantando a voz en grito.

- Naomi Katagana tiene 21 años y, como ella misma nos ha dicho, esta es su primera actuación en la televisión. Su papel como Atenea le ha valido varias nominaciones y un premio como mejor actriz.

La periodista sigue buscando entre la multitud y finalmente encuentra al actor que busca, un hombre de largos cabellos negros. Al acercarse este la mira, como si esperase lo inevitable.

- Señor Choulou, quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas, si no le importa.

- ¿Acaso puedo negarme?.- respondió.

- Pues... no, tenemos un contrato con su representante.

- Pues entonces no pregunte y hagamos que esta (censura) entrevista dure lo menos posible.

- Muy bien. ¿Ha aprendido algo de esta experiencia?

- Sí.

- ... ¿el qué?

- Mitología griega. Es interesante. Y que es una (censura) trabajar con un tipo al que le llega el éxito de golpe y se le sube a la cabeza y ya se cree el (censura) señor del mundo.

- ¿Habla usted de Takeshi Irimoto?

- Saben de quien (censura)hablo. Tendrían que haberlo echado del rodaje, pero se (censura) a la mujer del director y ella intercedió por él. Y el cretino del director se dejó engañar por esa (censura).

- ¿Había trabajado usted antes para el mundo de la televisión?

- No. Hace unos años hice una (censura) fotonovela sobre un samurai pero nada más. Yo era profesor de artes marciales.

- Usted se crió en las calles, ¿no es cierto?

- Mi (censura) vida no es de su (censura) incumbencia. No estoy aquí para hablar de mi (censura) vida privada, sino de mi trabajo.

- ¿Tiene algún proyecto para el futuro?

- Sí, quieren que protagonice "Kárate 2000: las artes de la lucha", una (censura) película sobre peleas y torneos de kárate.

- Lo peor del rodaje ha sido ese compañero de trabajo. Pero, ¿y lo mejor?

- La pasta. Me he ganado una buena cantidad y podré montar mi propio dojo y dejar esa (censura) de gimnasio en el que curraba antes.

- Gracias por su tiempo, señor Choulou.

- No me de las (censura) gracias. Si no me hubiesen pagado, no hubiese dicho ni una (censura) palabra.

Mientras el hombre se acerca bebiendo ávidamente de una lata de cerveza la mujer coge aire y mira de nuevo a la cámara.

- Xing Choulou es un profesor de artes marciales de 23 años y de origen chino, que vino a EEUU con sus padres. Educado en las calle de Chinatown, el director lo encontró en la cárcel (por causas todavía desconocidas) y lo considero adecuado para el papel del siempre sereno y tranquilo Shiryu por su aspecto y, sin duda, por el dragón que lleva tatuado en la espalda.

- Es un encanto de hombre.- gruñó el cámara.

- Ya hemos entrevistado a los personajes principales de esta serie, pero quedan muchos actores más.- continuó la mujer.- Españoles, brasileños, suizos, italianos, griegos... trataremos de hablar con algunos de ellos.

La mujer se acerca a un chico que juega con un escorpión de plástico.

- Disculpe, ¿podemos hacerle algunas preguntas?

El chico la mira y pone cara de meditar profundamente y luego sonrie, asintiendo.

- Usted interpretaba a Milo de Scorpio en la serie, ¿no es así?

- Es así.

- ¿Podría presentarse ante nuestros telespectadores?

El hombre coge el micrófono y mira a la cámara. Mientras, por detrás, se acerca otro y le apoya el brazo sobre el hombro.

- Me llamo Dimitri Populus, soy el hijo del director.- explica el hombre.- Interpretaba a Milo de Scorpio...

- ...por enchufe...- señala el otro.

- Por enchufe.- reconoce Dimitri.- Pero resultó que, para sorpresa de todos, ¡soy un buen actor! Pero... me he quedado en el paro...

- Como todos...

- Busco trabajo.

- Y yo, y yo.

- Sé cocinar, limpiar, dar masajes, actuar y poner histérico a mi padre. ¿Alguien me ofrece un buen curro?

El otro hombre le quita el micrófono.

- Yo soy Marco Montini, hacía de Máscara de Muerte.

- MM para los amigos... como en al vida real.- dice Dimitri.

- Yo no limpio, pero hago unas pizzas excelentes.

- Eso es cierto... sobre todo si son de atún.

Tras algunas bromas más, la periodista recupera su micrófono y sigue buscando actores. Ve a un grupo de chicas y se acerca. Tras hablar con ellas, estas se acercan a la cámara con los micrófonos.

- ¡Hola, soy Olga Hunberg!.- dice una.- Hacía de Afrodita y, como podéis ver, soy una mujer. En la película se hizo un montaje, no es que sea travesti, de modo que no escribáis nada raro sobre mi.

- Yo soy Natasha Alexandrova, era Fler. ¡Y ese no era mi pelo!

- Y yo era Marin, me llamo Jane Martin, espero que os haya gustado la serie.

Siguen moviéndose por entre la gente hasta que llegan a la mesa de los niños.

- Qué tiernos...- murmuró el cámara.- Sácalos.

- No hace falta que me lo digas.- replicó Annette.- Nos encontramos ante los actores más jóvenes de la serie. ¿Podéis decirme vuestros nombres y el papel que hacíais?

- Yo soy Eduardo Montes.- dijo un niño.- Hacía de Kiki.

- Yo soy Akane Tatemaki y era Seika de pequeña.

- Tsuzaku Kirimishi, Makoto.

- ¿Habiais hecho antes algo para la tele?

- Eduardo y yo habíamos hecho publicidad.- explica Akane.- Pero Tsuzaku era nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha sido lo peor y lo mejor del rodaje?

- Lo mejor era Naomi.- se apresura a responder Eduardo, mientras los otros dos asentían con energía.- Era muy divertida y nos ayudaba mucho con los guiones y los deberes.

- Y lo peor... al principio las horas de trabajo, pero luego fue Takeshi, porque se ponía muy pesado.

- Tenéis planes para el futuro?

- Mi madre quiere que vuelva a ir al colegio como un niño normal.- se disculpa Tsuzaku.- Dice que ya tendré tiempo para hacer televisión en vacaciones o cuando sea mayor.

- Yo voy a hacer una película sobre la Atlántida.- dice Eduardo.

- Y yo voy a hacer la versión japonesa de Annie.

En ese momento llega oro hombre y Annette corre hacia él.

- ¡Oye, no tan rápido, que esto pesa!.- protesta el cámara.

- ¡Señor Materson, señor Materson!

El hombre se gira y la mujer lo alcanza.

- Estamos haciendo un documental y nos gustaria hacerle unas preguntas.

- Bien.

- Usted interpretaba a Saga de Géminis y Kanon Seadragon. ¿Cómo fue interpretar dos papeles al mismo tiempo?

- Ha sido divertido. Es interesante verse dos veces en la pantalla al mismo tiempo.

- Usted había hecho mucho teatro, con gran éxito.

- Bueno, no es para tanto. Pero sí, había hecho teatro.

- ¿Qué le gusta más: el teatro o el cine?

- El teatro es más actuación, tienes que hacerlo bien en el escenario, porque allí no pueden decir que se repita la escena y se acabó. Pero el cine es más espectacular, más atrayente, te permite muchas más cosas.

- Lo mejor y lo peor del rodaje.

- Lo peor, la escena en la que tenía que salir del baño desnudo. ¡Me daba muchísima vergüenza! Lo pasé fatal. Y lo mejor... diría que la experiencia en si, pero igual es algo redundante, porque lo habrán dicho todos, pero es así.

- ¿Ha aprendido algo de este trabajo?

- Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

- ¿Quiere seguir en el cine?

- Tengo una oferta de trabajo en una serie de televisión, en la que vuelvo a coincidir con Kojiro, el protagonista de esta serie.

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

El hombre se aleja.

- Ya tenemos suficiente material.- dijo el cámara.- Entre esto, las escenas de la serie y de la película y lo que tenemos rodado en los estudios de montaje y de efectos especiales, cubrimos el tiempo de sobra.

- Pero... quedan muchos actores por entrevistar...- murmuró Annette.- No he hablado con ninguno de los que aparecieron en la saga de Asgard, salvo Natasha.

- No hay tiempo. Limítate a hacer una mención.

-... está bien.- la mujer se volvió a poner frente a la cámara y con el micrófono.- Estos son algunos de los actores que han aparecido en esta fabulosa serie de acción. Pero son muchos otros: Arturo Lopez como Shura, Igor Troguikov como Kamus (y que antes hemos visto brevemente), Arthur Miller como Aioras y Aioros, Roberto Andinho como Aldebaran, Michael Jonshon como Hagen o los músicos Tristan Swiss y Martin Wells como Min de Benettas y Siren de Sorrento. Esta serie ha marcando un hito en la historia de la televisión.

- Ya está.- dijo el cámara, apagando la máquina.- Podemos marcharnos.

FIN


End file.
